This invention relates generally to center beam rail road cars, and, in particular, to center beam cars having a deepened upper beam structure.
Center beam rail road cars have a pair of end structures mounted on railroad car trucks. A center sill extends the length of the car between the end structures. A deck extends laterally outward from the center sill above, and between, the end structures. A pair of end bulkheads stand at the ends of the car and extend transversely to the rolling direction of the car. A center beam structure, typically in the nature of a truss, stands upright from the deck and runs along the longitudinal centerline of the car between the end bulkheads. The center beam is a deep girder beam whose bottom flange is the center sill, and whose top flange is the top truss (or analogous structure) of the car. Typically, a web work structure for carrying vertical shear loads, such as an open framework of posts and diagonal braces, extends between the center sill and the top truss. An upper beam assembly, that is, the upper or top flange end of the center beam, is usually manufactured as a wide flange, or flange-simulating truss, both to co-operate with the center sill to resist vertical bending, and also to resist bending due to horizontal loading of the car while travelling on a curve. Center beam cars are commonly used to transport packaged bundles of lumber, although other loads such as pipe, steel, engineered wood products, or other goods can also be carried.
The space above the deck on each side of the center beam forms a bunk upon which bundles of wood can be loaded. The base of the bunk has risers that are mounted to slant inward, and the center beam itself is tapered from bottom to top, such that when the bundles are stacked, the overall stack leans inward toward the longitudinal centerline of the car. The load is most typically secured in place using straps or cables. The straps extend from a winch device at deck level, upward outside the bundles, to a top fitting. The top fitting can be located at one of several intermediate heights for partially loaded cars. Most typically the cars are fully loaded and the strap terminates at a fitting mounted to the outboard portion of the upper beam assembly. Inasmuch as the upper beam assembly is narrower than the bundles, when the strap is drawn taut by tightening the pawl, it binds on the upper outer corner of the topmost bundle and exerts a force inwardly and downwardly, tending thereby to hold the stack in place tight against the web of the center beam.
Each bundle typically contains a number of pieces of lumber, commonly 2xc3x974, 2xc3x976, 2xc3x978 or other standard size. The lengths of the bundles vary, typically ranging from 8xe2x80x2 to 24xe2x80x2, in 2xe2x80x2 increments. The most common bundle size is nominally 32 inches deep by 49 inches wide, although 24 inch deep bundles are also used, and 16 inch deep bundles can be used, although these latter are generally less common. A 32 inch nominal bundle may contain stacks of 21 boards, each 1xc2xd inch thick, making 3xc2xd inches, and may include a further 1xc2xd inches of dunnage for a total of 33 inches. The bundles are loaded such that the longitudinal axes of the boards are parallel to the longitudinal, or rolling, axis of the car generally. The bundles are often wrapped in a plastic sheeting to provide some protection from rain and snow, and also to discourage embedment of abrasive materials such as sand, in the boards. The bundles are stacked on the car bunks with the dunnage located between the bundles such that a fork-lift can be used for loading and unloading.
It has been observed that when the straps are tightened, the innermost, uppermost boards of the topmost bundle bear the greatest portion of the lateral reaction force against the center beam due to the tension in the straps or cables. It has also been observed that when these bundles bear against the vertical posts of the center beam, the force is borne over only a small area. As the car travels it is subject to vibration and longitudinal inertia loads. Consequently the plastic sheeting may tend to be torn or damaged in the vicinity of the vertical posts, and the innermost, uppermost boards can be damaged.
The physical damage to these boards may tend to make them less readily saleable. Further, whether or not the boards are damaged, if the plastic is ripped, moisture can collect inside the sheeting. This may lead to the growth of molds, and may cause discolouration of the boards. In some markets the aesthetic appearance of the wood is critical to its saleability, and it would be advantageous to avoid this discolouration.
In part, the difficulty arises because the bearing area may be too small. Further, the join between the upstanding web portion of the center beam and the upper beam assembly can coincide with the height of the topmost boards. This join is not always smooth. Further still, when the posts are fabricated, the flanges of the posts may not stand perfectly perpendicular to the webs of the respective posts. That is, the post flanges may not be co-planar with the side webs, or legs, of the adjoining top chord, such that one edge of the flange may be twisted so that it bears harder against the bundles than another.
It is also desirable that the bundles stack squarely one upon another. Although it is possible to use wooden battens at the top end of the center beam, this will tend to cause the top bundle to sit outwardly of its neighbours. It has been observed that a thin wooden batten, of xc2xexe2x80x3 thickness may tend to bow inwardly between adjacent posts, and may not spread the wear load as much as may be desired. A 1xc2xd inch thick wooden batten may have a greater ability to resist this bowing effect. However, the space available for employing a batten may tend to be limited by the design envelope of the car. Inasmuch as is advantageous to load the car as fully as possible, and given that the design of the car may usually reflect a desire to maximize loading within the permissible operational envelope according to the applicable AAR standard, the use of a relatively thick wooden batten may tend to push the outside edge of the top bundle outside the permissible operational envelope. Wooden battens may also be prone to rotting if subject to excessive exposure to moisture, or may be consumable wear items that may require relatively frequent periodic replacement.
It would be desirable to have an upper beam assembly that is integrated into the structure, that is formed to spread the bearing load across a larger area, that would tend to resist the bowing phenomenon, that would tend not to require frequent replacement, and that would tend not to be prone to rotting.
In an aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a longitudinal centerline. The railroad car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof The rail road car comprises a cargo support structure borne by the trucks, upon which lading can be carried. A web work assembly includes an array of posts mounted along the longitudinal centerline of the rail road car. The array extends upwardly of the cargo support structure. The web work assembly has a lower region adjacent the cargo support structure and an upper region distant from the cargo support structure. The upper region of the web work assembly has at least one longitudinally extending structural member mounted thereto. The longitudinally extending structural member has a longitudinally extending face against which loads placed laterally outward thereof can bear. A longitudinally extending lateral reinforcement member is mounted laterally inward of the longitudinally extending structural member to discourage lateral deflection of the longitudinally extending structural member under loads bearing against the longitudinally extending face.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the longitudinally extending structural member and the reinforcement member are portions of a top chord member.
In another feature, a load limit height is measured upwardly of the cargo support structure, and the face extends from a first height that is at least as high as the load limit height to a second height that is lower than the load limit height. In another additional feature, the face extends between a first height and a second height relative to top of rail, and the distance between the first and second heights is at least 6 inches.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the cargo support structure includes decking having a first end, a second end, and first and second bulkheads mounted transversely to the centerline at the first and second ends respectively. The decking has a width, and the cargo support structure has a length measured between the bulkheads. The cargo support structure has a ratio of the length to the width of at least 8:1. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the ratio is between 8:1 and 9:1.
In an additional feature, the trucks have truck centers spaced apart by a longitudinal truck center distance. The array of posts includes at least two vertical posts mounted at longitudinal stations lying between one of the truck centers and one of the transverse bulkheads mounted nearest thereto. In a still further additional feature, the web work includes a diagonal brace mounted between the one truck center and the transverse bulkhead nearest thereto.
In yet another additional feature, the trucks each have a truck center. The cargo support structure includes decking having a first end, a second end, and first and second bulkheads mounted transversely to the centerline at the first and second ends respectively. Each of the transverse bulkheads are spaced longitudinally outboard of one of the truck centers a distance greater than 8 ft. The structural member extends between the transverse bulkheads.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the center beam car has a pair of longitudinally extending faces. One of the faces is located to engage loads placed laterally to one side of the web work assembly. The other of the faces is located to engage loads placed laterally to the other side of the web work assembly. In yet another additional feature, the reinforcement is a web extending between the pair of faces.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a longitudinal centerline. The center beam rail road car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof The center beam rail road car comprises a center sill extending between the trucks and a decking structure extending laterally of the center sill, upon which loads can be placed. First and second bulkheads mount transversely relative to the centerline at opposite ends of the decking structure. An open web work structure extends upwardly from the center sill. An upper beam member runs between the bulkheads. The upper beam member is mounted upon the open web work structure upwardly of, and extending parallel to, the center sill. The upper beam member has a pair of laterally spaced apart, outwardly facing surfaces against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The upper beam member has a longitudinally extending reinforcement member mounted laterally inwardly relative to the outwardly facing surfaces.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the surfaces and the open web work structure have slope continuity. In another additional feature, the web work structure has a taper from bottom to top. The surfaces are angled to match the taper of the web work structure. In still another additional feature, the rail road car conforms to a profile having an AAR plate C limit. The car has a load limit height and a perpendicular distance can be measured from any point on either of the facing surfaces lying below the load limit height, to the plate C limit, and the distance so measured is at least as great as 49 inches. In yet another additional feature, the open web work structure includes an array of upright posts spaced along the longitudinal centerline and diagonal bracing therefor. The posts have notched upper ends. The upper beam member includes a longitudinally extending top chord member formed to seat in the notched upper ends of the posts.
In still yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the top chord member includes a U-shaped pressing. The outwardly facing surfaces are formed integrally therewith. In a further additional feature, the U-shaped pressing has a back and the outwardly facing surfaces each have an inwardly stepped shoulder extending therealong formed to seat in the notches of the posts. In yet an alternative additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the longitudinally extending top chord member is a channel having a back and legs. The back is of a width to seat in the notches of the posts. In another additional feature, the longitudinally extending top chord member is a tube. Skirts are mounted to, and extend upwardly of, sides of the tube to define the outwardly facing surfaces. A portion of the tube extends downwardly beyond the skirts. The notches of the posts are formed to engage the downwardly extending portion of the tube.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the trucks have truck centers, wherein the transverse bulkheads are located longitudinally outboard of the truck centers a distance of at least 8 ft., to permit an 8 ft. bundle of lumber to be loaded on the decking structure between each bulkhead and a longitudinal station of the decking structure corresponds to the truck center nearest to the bulkhead. In yet another additional feature, the trucks have truck centers, wherein the open web work structure includes an array of vertical posts. At least one of the posts is mounted at a longitudinal station corresponding to each of the truck centers, and at least two of the posts are mounted at longitudinal stations spaced between each truck center and the respective bulkheads longitudinally outboard thereof.
In another additional feature, the open web work structure includes a plurality of upright posts spaced along the longitudinal centerline of the rail road car and diagonal bracing mounted thereto. Each of the posts has a tapering width transverse to the longitudinal centerline of the rail road car. The posts taper from a wider position adjacent to the decking structure to a narrower portion at a top end adjacent to the upper beam assembly. Each of the posts has a notch defined in the top end thereof The longitudinally extending member is a top chord having a first U-shaped formed member seated in the notch. The first U-shaped member has a back and upstanding legs. A second U-shaped, formed member has a back and downwardly extending legs. The legs of the first and second U-shaped members include the outwardly facing surfaces. The legs of the first and second U-shaped members are formed at an angle matching the taper of the tapered posts.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a longitudinal centerline. The center beam rail road car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof The trucks each have a truck center. The center beam rail road car comprises a center sill extending between the trucks. A decking structure extends laterally of the center sill upon which loads can be placed. The decking structure has first and second ends. First and second bulkheads mount to the decking structure transversely to the centerline at the first and second ends. An open web work structure extends upwardly from the center sill and runs between the bulkheads. An upper beam runs between the bulkheads. The upper beam is mounted upon the open web work structure upwardly of, and parallel to, the center sill. The open web work structure has a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart skirt members mounted thereto adjacent the upper beam. The skirt members each have an outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The skirts are reinforced laterally inboard thereof to discourage lateral deflection of the faces when cargo placed laterally outward thereof bears against the skirts.
In another aspect of the invention there is a rail road car having a longitudinal centerline. A pair of rail car trucks and a center beam assembly is carried thereupon. The center beam assembly has a center sill. A cargo support assembly extends laterally of the center sill assembly. A pair of first and second transverse bulkheads mount at opposite ends of the cargo support assembly. A plurality of posts extend upwardly from the center sill. The posts have a lower region adjacent the center sill and an upper region distant from the center sill. The center beam assembly has a non-consumable, longitudinally extending structural member mounted to the upper region of the posts and running between the bulkheads above, and parallel to, the center sill. The longitudinally extending structural member presents a bearing surface facing laterally outward relative to the longitudinal centerline of the rail road car, against which cargo can bear.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the posts have a laterally outwardly facing flange and the laterally outwardly facing bearing surface is mounted flush with the flange. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the posts have a laterally outwardly facing flange, and the bearing surface stands proud thereof a distance less than xc2xe inches. In still another additional feature, the bearing surface is a surface of a hollow cell material having an outwardly facing skin. In yet another additional feature, the longitudinally extending structural member is formed of a corrugated section with an outer skin. The outer skin defines the outwardly facing surface against which objects may bear. In still yet another additional feature, the bearing surface is laterally inwardly reinforced to discourage bowing thereof between adjacent pairs of the posts.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the trucks have truck centers, wherein at least one of the posts is mounted at a longitudinal station corresponding to each of the truck centers. At least two of the posts are mounted at longitudinal stations longitudinally outboard of the truck centers.